


【排球／牛及】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人之我的砲口只對內，不謝》01-02

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人》 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 牛島若利X及川徹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：牛島若利X及川徹※職業賽時間線，有私設，H未定
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 【排球】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

「根據本社得到的內幕消息，V1排球聯賽隊伍中竟然有選手利用職務之便，以及粉絲渴望親近偶像的心理，誘騙粉絲發展不正當的性關係，而且次數不只一次，甚至不排除還有多人運動的內幕！知情人士低調爆料這位UW選手不僅曾入選國家隊，還有『日本重砲』之稱，目前也是活躍於賽事的先發選手，受害者終於鼓起勇氣向社會大眾踢爆此事，後續發展本社將會持續跟進！」

AD球隊的先發球員齊聚會議室，眾人閱讀投影布幕上的八卦雜誌內文，心中各有微妙情緒，他們不約而同地看向被影射睡粉的主角牛島若利──內文的打碼完全沒有起到任何作用，若是排球粉的話，誰不知道這世代的日本重砲是誰的代名詞？身為天天與牛島若利見面、訓練的隊友，只覺得這篇報導實在是──

「太瞎了。」總是不失霸氣BUFF的星海光來直白地道出眾人心聲。「這內文也捏造得太扯了吧？我們又不是MSBY那群人。」

「的確。這報導有不少邏輯漏洞。」昼神福郎點點頭，但凡與牛島若利相處過的人，都明白這內容純屬瞎掰。

「太荒謬了。」聽完翻譯的羅梅羅用英文表達心聲，憐憫地看向牛島若利。「沒想到日本也有這種抹黑手法，這真的太可笑了。我相信牛島不會做這種事情。」

影山飛雄倒是因此刷新價值觀。「原來真的有人會拿這種事來抹黑……」每天的練球時間都不夠了，哪有閒工夫做這些奇奇怪怪的事。

「當然有啊。」羅梅羅拍拍小後輩的肩膀侃侃而談，十足十的情聖樣。「只要是公眾人物多少都會遇到這種事，但也有些人是真的利用粉絲滿足性欲。不過這種事情不會出現在我們身上。」

「嗯，牛島前輩都在打球。」影山飛雄點點頭，常常跟牛島前輩一起加訓的他最清楚對方的行蹤了。「所以這報導一看就知道是騙人的。」

「退一萬步來說，就算牛若真的睡粉，應該也是他吃虧吧？」星海光來的發言嚇死人不償命，眾人的眼神如同探照燈全集中到自己身上，他撇撇嘴，昂首接受眾人的注目禮。「你們大家這麼看我幹麻？難道我有說錯？」

「這種話在腦內想想就好，不用說出來。」身為隊長的昼神福郎接收到總經理凌厲的視線警告，只好用力拍拍嘴上沒閘門的隊友。

「知道啦。我又不是笨蛋。」星海光來聳聳肩，這年頭連說實話都會被警告哦。「不過這種報導報出來要幹麻？」

羅梅羅搓搓下巴。「要錢、要人還是要錢又要人吧？」

「搞不好真的是藉此想嫁入牛島家。」自由球員平和島登志郎提出一個可怕的假設，惹得眾人一陣惡寒。「若要錢的話，一定是獅子大開口。」

「如果是這樣的話，牛島的薪水夠嗎？」身為有家庭的男人，羅梅羅深深地感受到所謂甜蜜的負荷，養家是個責任巨大的工作，沒錢真的沒辦法給妻兒一個良好生活的品質啊！

牛島若利秉持「有人問我就答」的反射動作，反射性地回答隊友提出的問題。「我有存款。薪水的話，目前是足夠的。」

「牛若你也太老實了！這時候就要說薪水不夠啊！」星海光來恨鐵不成鋼。「錢永遠不嫌多好不好！」

「你說的有道理，謝謝你，星海。」牛島若利深思了下，想在國外置產的話，現在的薪水可能不太夠。

總經理與公關橫了出餿主意的星海光來一眼，隨後又與教練及隊長無奈對眼。薪水這種話根本不需要接腔啊！但誰叫這是有一說一的牛島若利呢？

「咳。」總經理咳了一聲，扼阻眾人越來越偏斜的討論。「先不管薪水的問題，剛剛那些假設成立的前提是牛島做了睡粉的事情，但牛島並沒有做，對吧？」

牛島若利不恥下問：「做什麼？」

總經理眉頭一皺，覺得事情不單純。「……做了睡粉這種事。」

牛島若利眉心擠壓出川字，再度不恥下問：「什麼是睡粉？」

一室的竊竊私語剎那間全停止了。

「看吧！我就說不是牛若了！」

「牛島前輩果然不可能做出這種事。」

「是呢，都問出這種問題了，搞不好還是個處的。」

鬆口氣的總經理裁示下屬：「公關部發封聲明，冷處理就好了。」

既然牛島若利沒有睡粉，那這個謠言很容易就能弭平了，Easy Easy。

事件中心的牛島若利發現全室和樂融融，大家表情輕鬆地談論著睡粉相關事宜，卻沒有人願意解答自己的疑問，要再問一遍也找不到好時機，最後只好默默打開Line群組詢問某個跟粉絲相處愉悅的人。

「及川，什麼是睡粉？」

牛島若利發完訊息才想到對方應該在睡覺，剛想收回訊息時對方已讀了。

「啥啊？大半夜的你問這個幹麻？」

牛島若利據實以告：「有人說我睡粉。」

剛發出這則訊息，滿屏的哈哈哈動圖登時浮現，霸佔整個手機螢幕，緊接著是兩條情緒截然不同的文字訊息。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈睡粉！」

「等等你睡粉？小牛若你？」

還沒來得及讓他解釋，下一秒，一則語音訊息立即出現，牛島若利偷偷地調小聲拿到耳邊按下播放，氣急敗壞的沙啞男聲傳入耳中──

「媽的睡粉是怎麼一回事我勸你是給我解釋清楚喔小牛若！」

♂

AD高層對於牛島若利被爆睡粉一事並不怎麼放在心上，因為沒有確切證據能證明對方真的睡粉，而且那張老實的臉實在是佔了太大優勢，相較於同樣被爆料睡粉的某MSBY球員，AD從掃地工到總經理根本不擔心這篇幻想文能掀起什麼腥風血雨，這種廢文在日日推陳出新的網路世界恐怕活不過三天。

事實證明，那篇報導被眾多網友唾棄甚至洗板要對方撤文，然而八卦雜誌社任憑眾網友唾罵也不肯撤下文章，沒幾天，該篇文章的點閱率從四位數變成二位數，馬上被打入冷宮！

然而相關文章卻如雨後春筍崛起，輿論如脫韁野馬，朝著AD高層意想不到的方向狂奔而去，話題熱度不亞於MSBY當家舉球員睡粉事件的連環爆，其中熱度與留言數最多的一則帖子是──

〈誰是那個睡了（被睡）日本巨砲牛島若利的幸運兒！！〉

──牛島若利！日本巨砲！靠，到底是誰能爬上他的床啊？

──就是我！我已經跟牛島打了好幾次砲，跟他砲過以後，一般男人都不夠看！

──樓上別說笑了，牛若根本不認識你，他現在在我床上！

──上兩樓去看精神科好嗎？

──不過是個排球運動員而已，技巧是能好到哪裡去？中看不中用啊！

──先不管牛若技巧好不好，憑他的肌肉量，我想他胯下可能不是二兩肉，是八兩肉。

──對對對，牛若那胸肌、那結實的屁股跟腰，感覺就是很夠力，哈斯！他胸到底多大，寬鬆的運動服也能被繃得那麼緊！！

──別說了，再說我又要流鼻血了……

──我投胯下八兩肉一票。

──那些覺得牛若技巧不好的，先別說進階技巧，人家基本硬體設備就幹掉你了啊，你還有什麼資格批評？你連初賽都過不了好嗎？

──我說，你們難道沒想過牛若搞不好是被睡的嗎？

──……你別說，還真的沒想過。但我現在想了想，竟然覺得也很帶感怎麼辦！

──窩操，那是多猛的女人才能這樣睡牛若啊？御姐系？那個排球女王？

──喂喂喂，別把我們女王牽扯進來這種爛瓜裡好嗎！

──由上可知，多數人的視野跟輸精管一樣狹小。

──上面那個講輸精管的是在工三小？不然你是有什麼高見啊？說來聽聽啊！

──牛若那種體格，女人是要怎麼睡他？睡到一半就真的累到睡了吧？當然是男人才壓得住牛若啊你們這群愚蠢的凡人！

──……靠，好有道理。

──上面同性戀的滾開別來染指我們家牛若好不好！

──生理男，異性戀。但說實在話，我也想感受一下牛若的巨砲……

──……同樓上。

──牛若我喜歡你！我要為他生一打孩子！

──樓上的滾啊！要為牛若生的是我好嗎！我！

網友們一面倒地想知道那個「幸運兒」究竟是誰，竟然能勾搭上牛島若利來一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，更有不少人留言說自己就是那個幸運兒，當中不乏男性也來表態，迷幻的留言風格讓AD高層都看傻了眼，至於事件主角本身與其隊友仍是雷打不動地訓練、吃飯、洗漱。

雖然生活一切如常，但身為公眾人物的牛島若利最近接到非常多關切自己私生活的訊息，那些訊息分成四大類，鼓勵與責怪佔了大部分，其他是奇怪的邀約與不明所以的留言。

面對不實的指責與莫名的言論，牛島若利心中萬分平靜，他不主動揹這種莫須有的罪名，也不認為自己應該對這些不明事理的人的指指點點而道歉。相反地，因為這事件，反而收獲更多家人或朋友的關心，尤其是白鳥澤的隊友們，明明各奔東西卻還惦記著自己，讓他備感溫暖。

（續）


	2. 【排球／牛及】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人之我的砲口只對內，不謝》02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※CP：牛島若利X及川徹
> 
> ※職業賽時間線，有私設，H未定

【2】

「唷吼，若利，訓練完畢了嗎？吃飯了嗎？能講電話了嗎？」遠在法國的天童掐準時間特地打視訊電話來關心好友。「我看見那篇文章了，若利現在的狀況還好嗎？」

「還好。」剛回到宿舍沖完澡的牛島若利接起電話，毛巾掛在肩膀，他用單手擦拭濕髮。「除了很多不認識的人私訊我。」

天童覺唷了一聲追問：「私訊你做什麼？難道是約砲嗎？若利回應了嗎？」

「有的人來問我一夜多少錢或一次多少錢，也有來幫我加油打氣的人，還有一些在謾罵。」牛島若利語氣平淡，八風吹不動的鎮定。「因為太多人問了，所以後來就先關掉社群軟體上的私訊功能了。」

「關得好啊，若利！話說回來，你應該沒有胡亂回覆吧？小心被截圖公開喔！」天童覺甚感欣慰，白鳥澤的天然呆排球癡終於明白人心險惡啦！

「我沒有亂回覆。」牛島若利娓娓道來，聲音帶著外人不易察覺的喜悅。「是及川幫我回覆的，有你們幫忙，我很幸運。」

牛島若利真誠地道謝，就算是遇到子虛烏有的事情，朋友與情人依然力挺自己，所謂的患難見真情就是這個意思吧！

然而天童覺卻被好友的言論驚得半天接不了話。

「……」不是，哪有人把約砲訊息給另一半回覆的啦！都不怕被人揍嗎！及川徹的發球砸到也是會內傷的啊！「若利啊，你不能因為及川不在國內就這樣做，下次你們見面時，你可能要戴安全帽，因為及川可能會拿排球海Ｋ你一頓。」

「嗯？我們見面的確會去排球場。」沒想到天童居然會知道他們的約會行程。「畢竟訓練是很重要的，維持手感更是需要不間斷的練習，所以我們通常相約去排球場。」

「好的，若利。我知道了，若利。」

天童覺一點也不意外好友說的內容，只是突然為及川徹感到一點點難過──男朋友飛過半個地球好不容易終於見面，卻還是幹著平常就在幹的事，居然沒有膩在床上上上上做做做做他個八天七夜，這對得起牛島家的列祖列宗嗎？

「所以，及川知道這件事情？你告訴他的？還是他自己看八卦看到的呀？」坦白從寬、抗拒從嚴就是這個道理喔！

「是我告訴他的。」雖然本來只是想問什麼叫睡粉而已。「也是我問他怎麼處理那些回應比較好，他就說不如由他來回覆，我想了想，覺得這是個不錯的提議。」

「……及川居然就真的接手回覆了？」

「嗯。」

天童覺怎麼想都覺得事情不可能這麼簡單，他決定收回剛剛的話，並拐著彎旁敲側擊及川徹協助回覆的內容，白鳥澤的排球癡無比大方地截圖傳送，還真的是找不出差錯的回覆，應對得體，比若利親自下海回覆的硬梆梆內容好上太多。

「奇怪了奇怪了。」直覺明明告訴自己，及川徹那傢伙怎麼可能不吵不鬧地放過若利？「那個，及川沒多說什麼嗎？」

「他稱讚了我的身材。」

天童覺眉頭一皺，覺得事情發展不單純。「例如？」

「我找給你。」牛島若利隨便找了段對話內容。

──喔，小牛若你的身材真的很好喔，這個不知名的傢伙光看你的名字就知道你有大棒棒耶。喔，另外這個也說你的屁股很翹喔，喔，他們真的好厲害耶，都知道你身材很好喔。小牛若好厲害喔，這麼多人求一夜情耶，你的腎還負荷得了嗎？

──小牛若你要不要乾脆改叫牛島巨砲啊？比起若利大家更想叫你巨砲吧？哇，超厲害的喔！及川大人簡直要為這些有透視眼的人拍拍手，順便也為你拍拍手耶！你要是看中哪一個就跟我說嘿，我幫你預約喔親！

──哇哇哇小牛若你知道這堆留言裡有幾則是約砲訊息嗎？有三百五十七則都是來求一砲的喔！三百多則只增不減！及川大人都不知道小牛若這麼受歡迎耶！而且及川大人還因此得到了社群小編的技能，謝謝小牛若喔！

「……」天童覺只感覺到一片醋海從字裡行間淹過來，這個是暴怒在說反話啊親！「這個並不是稱讚啊若利！」

「怪不得我覺得他好像在生氣。」

謝天謝地謝神明，白鳥澤的王牌還不是真正的沒神經！

「是的，若利，根據我的分析，及川在生氣，而且是火冒三丈的氣。」要不是兩人是異地戀，他的好友可能現在已經沒了下面的頭，然後上面的頭還會被暴打。

「嗯。」牛島若利鬆了一口氣證明他沒猜錯。「我有解釋了，但他好像還是很生氣，可是又不會說自己在生氣。及川很倔強。」

「嘛，畢竟是及川徹，若利也明白他就是這種個性的吧。」

天童覺露出尷尬而不失禮貌的微笑，強力克制自己對好友翻白眼的行為，是個人都知道不該讓另一半幫忙處理這種訊息啊！是嫌交往得不夠久，想恢復黃金單身漢的身份嗎？他們白鳥澤的王牌好不容易找到不看肉體的美好、懂得看靈魂美好的人啊，千萬不可以讓及川徹跑掉，不然若利可能會孤老至死！

「話說回來，若利為什麼不把帳號交給球隊公關部處理呢？」依他對好友的認識，雖然對方相當耿直，但應該不至於不懂這種行為等同找死吧？

牛島若利不假思索的說：「及川對於粉絲比較熟悉，而且他總是洞察人心，才能發揮球隊每個人的功用，所以他來回應粉絲的話，我覺得比公關部的人適合。然後由他親自回絕就不會胡思亂想了。」

「若利其實想得很深呀。」天童覺搓搓下巴，一開始還以為好友的老毛病又犯了──過於耿直、天真與直接，有時會忽略自己行為可能對別人造成傷害的我行我素──沒想到好友是真的思考過才做這個決定。「的確，這樣及川徹就不會去猜你到底有沒有私下接觸那些男男女女了。」

「嗯。」

「不過若利你本來就不可能做這種睡粉的事情啦，用膝蓋想都知道。」鬆了一口氣的天童覺語氣輕快。「這大概也是一種另類的『強大』吧！」

「這也是一種強大嗎？」

「若利如果不夠強的話，就不會有粉絲、更不會有知名度啦！畢竟有一定知名度才會遇上這種鳥事，要不然誰會去抹黑阿貓阿狗呢？抹黑那種人沒意義嘛！」

「如果是這樣的話，那我還得更努力才行。」

「努力變得更強嗎？」

「對。我想我是做得到的。」

「你可以的喔！若利的話，一定沒問題的！」面對好友的宣言，天童覺笑開懷的同時，還不忘提醒對方要注意。「但也要小心睡粉事件捲土重來，言行都要多多注意呢！」

「不會發生那種事情的。因為及川說他不是我的粉絲，我睡了他也不算是睡粉吧？」

……這題該怎麼解？在線等，急！

（續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊＊＊
> 
> 冷爆的日子裡，及川身冷心不冷！！！
> 
> 這章雖然都是天童跟牛島，但請相信及川永遠都在（拍胸脯
> 
> 到時會開印調，歡迎有興趣的同好到時填填表單唷～

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊
> 
> 2021新年快樂！！！第一天來放個CWT57 的試閱，是個牛島被爆睡粉的故事(???)
> 
> 我大牛總胸肌渾厚可埋胸、雙肩有力能扛兩個及川、腰力如電動馬達8小時不斷電，還有可以一掌打爆狗頭的力道，
> 
> 這樣的男人！！！讓我們！！如何不愛他！！！日本重砲正面上我啊！（工三小）
> 
> ......大概就是個這麼支離滅裂的故事，但怎麼支離滅裂，也沒有牛島與及川的滅裂吧我想（喂）


End file.
